An electronic device typically provides a user interface through which a user may interact with the electronic device. A graphical user interface “GUI” is one example of a user interface that may be displayed on a display screen of an electronic device and utilized by a user to interact with the device.
It is not uncommon for users of electronic devices to want to personalize their electronic devices such as by choosing display settings for GUIs. However, there are limited options available to typical end users for changing GUIs. For example, one conventional option is limited to allowing a user to choose a GUI theme from a group of predefined GUI themes.